Internet news services are becoming increasingly common. Internet news services may act as news sources or news aggregators. Generally, a news source is an individual or organization that observes events and generates news articles about the event. A news aggregator may collect one or more news articles provided by one or more news source and provided the collected news articles to a reader. The two types of news services are not mutually exclusive. In some contexts, a news source may also act as a news aggregator, and a news aggregator may act as a news source.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.